


Among Us

by La Rose (EmeraldWriter)



Series: OG Collections [5]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Imposter, M/M, Murder, Video Game Mechanics, Video Game: Among Us, crewmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/La%20Rose
Summary: Arial Narrow belongs to MundaneOwlIn a spaceship, there is only so many people you can trust. Who, then, among them, are the imposters?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Rose/Arrow, Rosella Sans/Arial Narrow
Series: OG Collections [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918873
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Among Us

Rose squealed as he found out that he could have a child on top or his head _and_ one following him around. "Rooow! Look at our children~!" He convinced Arrow to do the same. So now they were a family of four.

"Mn." Arrow nodded. "They're cute—"

"Very cute! Kyaah~" Rose wanted to hug them and love them forever. "We have to protect them at all cost!"

"Mn."

Fesh watched the stupid couple stuck in their own world as he sighed. "The point of the game is not to get killed." He muttered under his breath. "They're going to get killed for sure."

* * *

"Hubby, I have four tasks in electrical."

"..." Arrow stared at Rose. "We will die."

"Stay with me! Don't let go of my hand!"

"Mn." 

* * *

As the taskbar continued to fill up, the number of people decreased. One by one, arguments flung across the table as fingers pointed to each other with accusations. Worse, baseless conjectures. Driven by emotion than logic. Whoever shouted the loudest gets heard, and the votes would be cast.

Rose and Arrow watched the large window with solemn expressions. Bodies floated around the spaceship aimlessly. A shuddering sight to behold.

"Stay with me, hubby."

"I will."

* * *

From time to time, the sabotages would work in the killer's advantage, especially when the lights were all turned off.

"Oh god."

"It's okay."

"Our children are scared of the dark!"

"Keep them close."

"Shhfkrodnentigocndjfoa!"

"... What?"

"Let's get the lights."

"That's suicide."

"But there's only five of us left!"

"... Okay."

Though just before they could enter the electrical room, the lights were brought back. And what they witness made Rose gasp.

Cleanly cut in half with a pool of blood, the spine peaked out of the flesh.

Rose covered the children's eyes as Arrow reported the body. 

* * *

"We found it at electrical." Arrow began. "I came with Pink. But we didn't see anyone leave the room. The lights were only fixed recently when we saw it."

"Hmm. So you two have been together the whole time?"

"Yes."

"That's kinda sus."

"Wha–" Rose piped up. "How?! We were literally just doing tasks together!"

"There are still two impostors remaining. And it could be you two!"

"We literally stuck to each other and were far away from where the bodies were in previous rounds!" Rose wasn't having it. "If anything, I'm sus of you two! Yellow and Orange!"

"Vote Pink and Brown!"

"Red's been pretty quiet though. Sus?" 

  
Red was an impostor.   
1 impostor remaining. 

* * *

Because of that heated debate, everyone was tense around each other. However, since there was only one impostor left, there was a bit of relief with it. All they need to do is either finish their tasks, or catch the impostor in the act to vote them out.

"I'm almost done with my last task hubby~"

Card swiping. The bane of Rose's existence.

 _Beep beep._ Too Slow. Try Again.

 _Beep beep._ Too Fast. Try Again.

 _Beep beep._ Bad Read. Try Again.

Rose was about to lose his mind!

Just as he was about to swipe again—

_Shlick._

The card fell out of his hand and tapped the ground.

Rose slowly turned around, backing away from shock and stumbled back.

In front of him, Arrow held the knife in his hand with blood dripping down from it. _His blood._

"Hubby ... You're the ... other one ...?"

"Yes."

"But ... We were together the whole time!"

"Yes. I never left you." Arrow took a step forward.

Rose flinched and his heart thudded fast in his chest.

"I just have to kill you ... and blame it on the ones we accused earlier. After all," Arrow took another step, causing Rose to fall back on his ass. The man crouched down to the other's level. "We were together the whole time."

_Shlicck!_

It was only a moment.

Rose couldn't even blink as his head fell off from his neck.

_Beep!_

**Dead Body Reported.**

* * *

Arrow petted the children's heads, all four of them with him now, before looking back at the large window again.

Another body joining the fray—floating without a care in the world. 

* * *

'Impostor'

* * *

**Extra:**

Rose gaped at the ‘Defeat’ on his screen before getting up from his chair and slamming the door open next door. "Hubby!"

"Ye—"

"I trusted you!!!!!!" Rose screamed, rushing over to grab the lapels of Arrow's shirt and started shaking him furiously.

"Why'd you kill me?!!?!"

"To win the game."

"Our children!!!"

"I have them."

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

**Author's Note:**

> I love the mini crewmates!!! ToT


End file.
